Blue Sky BBQ with Everyone!
Event Duration: May 21, 2019 12:00 PM - May 30, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to June 6, 2019. Background Event Details Story Quests Event Map Schedule Event Maps: BBQ Arc These event maps drop BBQ Skewers (Green) and BBQ Skewers (Red), the latter dropping at lower amounts per drop. From May 28 to the end of the event, these maps also drop BBQ Skewers (White) from a particular mob at the last wave that appears at a low chance. Event Maps: High-Grade Wagyu Beef Arc Completing these high-difficulty maps give out High-Grade Wagyu Beef from Achievements and First Clear Rewards or, in the case of the Challenge difficulty map, from Map Missions. Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 30%, BBQ Skewer (Green) Drop + 2 * 4★ Mihono Asakura (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 30%, BBQ Skewer (Green) Drop + 2 * 3★ Chie Setouchi (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 20%, BBQ Skewer (Green) Drop + 1 * 4★ Hiyori Juujou (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mai Yanase (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Kofuki Shichinosato (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Yomi Satsuki (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Kanami Etou (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Suzuka Konohana (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Yume Tsubakuro (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Maki Shidou (Stage Girl) - Event Point Gain + 15% Support Members * 4★ Kaoru Mashiko (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 3★ Rika Subara (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 15% * 4★ Nao Uraga (Summer Uniform) - Event Point Gain + 20% * 4★ Hikari Kagura - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Nana Daiba - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Junna Hoshimi - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Karen Aijou - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Maya Tendou - Event Point Gain + 5% * 3★ Mahiru Tsuyuzaki - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Futaba Isurugi - Event Point Gain + 3% * 3★ Kaoruko Hanayagi - Event Point Gain + 3% * 4★ Claudine Saijou - Event Point Gain + 5% * 4★ Kanami & Karen - Event Point Gain + 5% Okatana * 3★ Ayame - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 10% * 2★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 5% * 1★ Seiran - Event Point Gain + 3% Ranking Details Players who participate in the event are also listed under a ranking system based on the amount of Event Points they accumulate throughout the event duration. This ranking is finalized at the end of the event duration, with rewards corresponding to the player's final ranking distributed to all participating players. A player's current rankings refreshes in-game every five minutes. Ranking Achievements Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Ranking Rewards Among the rewards for this Ranking Event are up to four Kiyoka Musumi (Summer Uniform) copies for a full Limit Break and up to four Kiyoka Musumi (Summer Uniform) Blooming Gems for a full Base Up. High-Grade Wagyu Beef for the event's Box Gacha can also be obtained for up to Rank 10000. BBQ Skewer (Green) Item Exchange Shop BBQ Skewer (Red) Item Exchange Shop BBQ Skewer (White) Item Exchange Shop May Costume Box Gacha Players can obtain School Swimsuit costumes for Yui Yamashiro, Kiyoka Musumi, Mirja Kitora and Chie Setouchi, as well as four copies of Nao Uraga (Summer Uniform) by doing the event's Box Gacha. Each roll costs 3 pieces of High-Grade Wagyu Beef, and up to 10 rolls can be done at once. Players can only move to the next box if the items marked as SPECIAL are obtained. External Links * Event Information at Square Enix Bridge Category:Events